Mobile advertising is widely used by advertisers to market their products via mobile devices. Given the widespread availability of mobile devices, mobile advertising can be an extremely effective way for advertisers to reach a wide mass of potential customers and induce numerous users to purchase their products. By targeting mobile users with effective mobile advertisements, advertisers can yield large financial returns from their mobile advertisements. Not surprisingly, many advertisers continuously measure the performance of their advertisements to understand how, if necessary, they can optimize their advertisements for a better performance.
Current solutions often attempt to obtain information about a user or segment to modify an advertisement campaign based on such information about the user or segment. This allows the advertisers to better target their advertisements and modify the presentation parameters for better performance. Disadvantageously, the current solutions typically preselect the advertisements for presentation to a user without regard to a user's current context or location. Yet the potential interest of a user in an advertisement can be greatly influenced by the user's current context or location. However, in selecting an advertisement for a user, advertisers must take great care to protect the privacy of the user's information. As a result, it is very difficult for advertisers to collect private user information to aid in the selection of advertisements targeted for that user. In fact, users are generally unwilling to allow advertisers to collect their private information or transmit their private information to a content server, for use in targeting content to the user or any other purpose.